It's A Dog's Life
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: After they anger a witch, Bri and his two sibs find themselves slowly changing into dogs. Will they find a way to reverse the spell or will they stay dogs for good?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another boring Saturday for three boys. Sprawled on his back in the living room, Bu stared up at the ceiling while his two sibs occupied the only couch in the living room.

"I'm so bored," he griped to the other two.

"What do you want me to do about it, Bu?" Bri asked

"You're the oldest of the three of us, so suggest something fun for us to do," Bu retorted.

Bri fell silent as he thought of what would be the most fun for them to do and also lessen their boredom but it'd have to be something that they hadn't done before. He'd think of something and as quickly dismiss it because they'd done it already. While Bri was trying to think of something new and fun for them to do, Bo tried to help his oldest sib out by voicing an idea.

"We haven't made fun of anyone's clothing before, have we?"

Bri was about to smack Bo upside the head, but then he paused.

"No, I don't think we have," he admitted before glancing at his youngest sib, who had cringed slightly in anticipation of getting hit.

Still in a cringing position, Bo cautiously looked at his oldest sib when no smack came his way.

"That's actually not a bad or stupid idea of yours, Bo," he said.

"It's not?" Bu asked from where he still lay on the living room floor.

"No," Bri replied as he levitated up from the couch and made his way over to the front door.

He glanced over his shoulder at both Bo and Bu, neither of who had gotten up from the couch and floor to follow him.

"You two gonna come with or stay home to wallow in your boredom?" he asked.

A streak of dark jade shot up from the living room floor, followed by Bo, who rose from the couch and joined his two sibs. The three boys all exited the building before they headed downtown. Bri soon spotted a good location where they could make fun of the clothing people wore as they walked by the trio of boys. The three landed and stood back far enough so the people who paseed had plenty of room to walk by.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Bri asked and both Bu and Bo raised their hands.

Bri looked from one to the other before he pointed at Bu.

"You first," he told Bu, which made Bo frown and cross his arms.

"No fair. Just because I'm the youngest, I have to wait for my turn," he grumbled.

Bu took some time to pick someone whose clothing he could make fun of and he soon spotted a forty something woman who was approaching the threesome.

"Hey guys, check out this lady's clothing," he said to the others.

Bri noticed that she was clad in nothing but black clothes.

"Did someone die or something? What's up with all the black?" he asked the woman.

The woman paused slightly and just looked at all three boys, who started becoming uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Insolent boys, I'll teach you three not to ridicule someone based on what they wear," she told them before walking on.

Once she had turned the corner, Bri looked at his two sibs.

"Man, that woman was weird."

"And what'd she mean by teaching us not to ridicule people's outfits?" Bo asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let's get out of here," Bri added and they all took off, not noticing the flash of light that came from the alley they had their backs to.

The same woman whose outfit they'd made fun of emerged from the dark alley and watched the three streaks of light slowly disappear in the distance before her gaze went to the rapidly delevoping photo she'd just taken of all three boys prior to them taking off.

_'Soon the three of you will be taught a lesson,' _ she thought before hurrying home to cast the spell she intended to use on Bri and his two sibs.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she had reached her apartment, the older woman hurriedly and carefully put together the spell ingredients she needed for her intended spell. After all her spell ingredients had been gathered, she placed the photo of Bri and his two siblings on her altar face up and began to softly chant the spell that transformed someone into a dog while never taking her gaze off the photo that lay in front of her.

"On this day and in this hour, take my words and turn these three young boys into dogs," she murmured over and over beneath her breath.

Line break

Currently unaware of the spell that was being cast over him and his two sibs, Bri was presently lounging on the single couch, idly flipping through the various TV channels, when he felt an unexpected sharp pain flood through him and he bent forward slightly while grunting a little from the pain.

But the pain only increased and he tumbled off the couch while clutching his stomach. He managed to rise a little before an even sharper jolt of pain washed through his body, which left him gasping a little while still on his hands and knees. As a third wave of pain coursed through Bri, his gaze shifted to his hands and he could only watch in stunned shock and horror as dull red fur began sprouting on the backs of his hands.

"What's happening to me?'" he wondered aloud, but was startled to hear a soft growl come out instead.

Line break

Inside their separate bedrooms, both Bri's younger sibs were also undergoing the same transformation that he was, but both fought it enough to leave their bedrooms and join Bri in the living room. Once in the living room, both Bu and Bo sank to their knees as their transformation from human to animal intensified.

Bri lifted his head slightly, only to see that both his two siblings were also undergoing the same transformation that he was currently experiencing. All three each gritted their teeth against the waves of pain that coursed through them that accompanied their transition from human to canine. Finally, the waves of pain ceased and Bri looked at both his sibs.

"What just happened?" he questioned, only it came out in a series of barks.

"I think that woman whose clothing we made fun of is a witch who cast a spell on us," Bu replied in several barks.

"I don't wanna be stuck like this forever," Bo whined.

"We need to get that woman to reverse the spell she put on us," Bri added, only to have it come out in a soft growl.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at her apartment, Lena smiled softly to herself, pleased that her spell had taken effect.

"A short time as dogs will teach those three boys not to be so rude towards other people," she said to the empty air around her.

Line break

Now in canine form, Bri looked at his two sibs, who both stood across from him.

"Now what do we do?" Bu whined out.

"I have no idea," Bri whimpered slightly.

"I wonder if we still have powers in this form," Bo barked.

"One way to be sure," Bri growled as he raised one paw and focused on creating a ball of energy.

His raised paw began to be engulfed in a soft glow of light before he twitched his paw slightly and the soft glowing ball of energy sped towards the living room window. There was a brief explosion and the window in the living room shattered, which sent shards of glass flying in every which direction.

"Cool!" Bri barked out.

"So, we still have powers in this form?" Bo whined.

"Yeah, you dummy," Bu retorted in a low growl.

"Neat," Bo replied in a soft bark.

Bri padded on all four feet towards what remained of the living room window and tilted his head slightly to the side as he wondered if he should test his flight ability in his current form or not. After briefly debating on whether he should or not, he sank his haunches into a low crouch before he sprang towards the living room window.

Bri managed to get his upper half through the window, but his back paws scrabbled against the wall beneath the living room window in an attempt to get his lower half up through the window. He spent a few minutes dangling half in and half out of the window before gravity took over and he tumbled backwards to the floor beneath the window. Bu padded over to where Bri lay on his side.

"Nice try," he barked.

Bri managed to get on all four feet before he gave Bu a painful nip.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Bu yelped.


End file.
